


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #23 -- Crossdressing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, crossdressing ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben fulfills one of Poe's fantasies.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #23 -- Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s taken a while to actually get the new costume together, but it’s more than worth it at the end when Ben looks at himself in the mirror and observes the veil over his face, the way that the dress accentuates his body. It also unfortunately accentuates his belly, but it makes even that look at least acceptable. Looking at himself in the mirror, clean-shaven and long-haired, Ben has to admit that he doesn't make a terrible bride at any rate.

Poe is still taking a while to get here. Ben can feel his shaft twitch, and he trails his hands down to his nipples, imagining Poe and how he’ll take him. Will he throw him to the bed, eager to take his new bride? Will he be gentle with Ben, rough? Ben remembers confessing his desire for Poe to be more possessive in bed. To leave marks on him. He circles his hands around his nipples until they poke out against the dress before trailing his hand along his flat upper belly, then his softer lower belly.

_Poe’s voice, in his mind. “You’re mine. All mine. My beautiful bride...”_

“Yes, Poe.” A gasp. “Yours...”

The door opens, and Poe’s footsteps echo up there. When he emerges, he’s dressed in a fancy suit that’s fitting to see at weddings, and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Ben.

“You look beautiful,” he says. “You really do.”

“You look amazing,” Ben says. Poe just looks so very dignified and handsome, and Ben wants to tear away the suit he’s wearing just to have him.

Poe sits on the bed, and the mixture of reverence and lust in his eyes becomes increasingly obvious. “You look beautiful,” he says again. “Do you know how much I long to have you, right there?”

“What would you do first?”

“First, I’d kiss you.” Poe leans forward then, peeling away the veil, and kisses Ben’s mouth softly. It’s barely a caress against his mouth and Ben wants more. He pulls Poe into a more intense kiss, and Poe moans. Their mouths battle, and Poe tosses away the veil to run his fingers through Ben’s hair. Eventually, they break the kiss, and Ben’s lips are pleasantly swollen all the while.

Poe moves towards his neck, and Ben arches into the kisses, even as Poe kisses along the expanse of his shoulders. Poe’s lips feel so good there, so perfect.

Poe kisses and sucks on his nipples underneath Ben’s dress, and kisses along Ben’s belly as well. He reaches up towards Ben’s skirt and peels it back, exposing the now-wet underpants. Poe grins.

“Eager for me, were you?”

“I was. Poe...” Ben swallows at the image that comes up in that moment. “I want to get down on my knees for you.”

Poe’s eyes are practically black with desire. Then, “Please.”

Ben kneels. There’s something about this submission that’s all but intoxicating. He frees Poe’s shaft from his pants and takes it in his mouth, moaning hungrily around it. Poe’s gasping, whimpering, and those sounds are what Ben lives for.

“Oh, Ben...Ben...stars you look so gorgeous on your knees...”

Ben soaks in Poe’s praise even as he licks and sucks and moans. Relishes in how Poe’s hands run through his hair, how he says things like “Ben” and “more” and things of that nature. Eventually, Poe says, “Ben...Ben, I’m going to come...”

Ben withdraws from Poe’s shaft and says, voice husky from his earlier ministrations, “You don’t want to...yet?”

“I want to be inside you,” Poe says. “I want to feel you.”

Ben already can’t wait for what comes next. Whether he’s pleasuring Poe or being pleasured, he loves it. So he gets the lubricant and hands it to Poe, who tenderly prepares him, peeling away the long skirt as he does so.

“You...you’ve been so good,” Poe murmurs even as he prepares Ben. “So good for me. You deserve a reward for being so good, don't you?”

Ben moans with each entrance of Poe’s lube-coated fingers, yearning to be filled.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Poe says. He grins. “My eager, beautiful bride.” He withdraws his fingers and Ben moans at the emptiness before Poe lines his shaft up with Ben’s entrance and enters him. The fullness is wonderful, the fullness is amazing, even as Poe moves around inside Ben. Poe hisses softly even as he continues to move around inside Ben, as he strokes and caresses Ben’s shaft.

“You’re so tight. So hot. Stars, you’re perfect, Ben...”

“Poe.” Ben looks up at his lover, gasping. “I’m yours. I’m completely yours...”

Poe looks down at him with such love in his eyes that it feels as if Ben’s surrounded by light. When Ben comes, it stains the dress, and he’s shuddering and moaning Poe’s name all the while. Poe follows not long after, and Ben feels so filled up, so claimed. He is Poe’s, completely and utterly.

And Poe, Ben realizes in a daze, is his.

It’s after they take the dress down to the laundry and get their pajamas on that Poe draws Ben into his arms. “You did so well,” he says. “How do you feel?”

Ben laughs -- sated, happy. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Silence falls.

“Ben...if this were possible, would you marry me?”

Ben turns over to look at him. “Are you suggesting we get married right now?”

“No.” Poe laughs. “But in the future, would you?”

Ben really does have to think about it. He doesn't see why not; after all, Uncle Luke is married. But the Order...

The Order’s never really made much sense on things like this. You can use someone for your own satisfaction but you can't love them and they can’t love you back. It's never made sense at all.

So Ben is all but ready to in the future, tell the Order to go to the Corellian hells.

“Maybe,” he says. “Maybe.”

 

 

 


End file.
